Young Grey's new venture
by sinamika
Summary: Young Teddy grey is working in GEH when a new business deal brings a huge change in his life...even location. He faces new challenges both in work as well as personal(relationships) in the new different location and among different and new people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Teddy Grey's POV (TGPOV)

"Mr. Grey, your mother is on line for you," Lillian Thomas, my secretary informed me through the intercom.

"Okay, put her through."

"Hello. What's up, Mom!" I exclaimed picking up my office phone.

"Hey! How are you, Teddy?"

"Good," I replied. "So what do I owe this call for?"

"Can't a mother call her son to just talk to him?" she replied in a whiney tone.

"Mom, both of us know that's not the reason you called. So tell me what's up," I told in my 'no nonsense grey' tone.

"Okay, Okay. So you are coming for the family dinner today right?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am coming," I replied annoyed that this is the third time my mom is calling me to inform about the monthly family dinner. _Dude, she is probably pissed that you didn't show up for the last two dinners. _But I was busy with my work and social life….

"Don't take that tone on me Theodore Grey!" she said. "Remember the last time you promised and didn't show up giving lame excuses about work."

"I know, I know. Sorry about that and I got an earful about it from you and practically from everybody. I will come, Mom," I replied.

"Okay then. Take care, baby. Bye," she cocooned.

"Love you, Mom. Bye," I said placing the phone on my table.

"Lillian!" I yelled through the intercom punching it with the huge force.

"Yes, Mr. Grey," she replied in her even tone.

"Order my usual lunch and bring the file of the Accenture deal that my Dad forwarded," I said punching the intercom button with even more force.

I don't know why I am irritated but for some reason I am. Maybe it is because of the upcoming deal that my dad wants me to see or that phone call from my mom or the general stress from being the COO of the GEH. I just don't know.

* * *

Finally! I am on my way home. I live at the Opus towers in the only available penthouse in the building. I just can't understand why dad gave this Accenture deal file to see because it says something about the new venturing of our business into some part in the Indian subcontinent. To venture into a new place for business you need to first oversee the company and then only start the negotiations. From the records it is clear that no one has gone to see the sight. Does he want me to take the project or has he already planned what to do. Maybe he would have. Ever the control freak.

It's little over 6 now. I should probably get ready now or else I'll be late. Maybe I'll ask about the deal to my dad when I meet him during the dinner. Any ways I am really excited to see my sisters Phoebe and Madison. I sometimes miss being that little boy in my family.

* * *

I am there outside my parents' house waiting for someone to open the door.

Once the door is opened my younger sister Madison practically jumps in my arms welcoming me. "Hey, Teddy bear! How are you? Got a girlfriend yet?" practically attacks me with questions as well as her bone crushing hug.

Madison is in her senior year of high school. Straight A student, ever the charming personality in a phrase _a total Grey package_ .She like me and Phoebe is very good at academics. Phoebe is working as a research scientist in the Gilead Sciences, Inc.

I was ushered into the house and practically harassed by each of my family member with their hugs including Gail. She is also in our family including some staff like Taylor, Sawyer and Davidson as we practically grew around them.

We are seated in around the dining table and the conversation flows freely until my sister Phoebe pipes in with the billion dollar question, "Teddy, when are you going to bring a girlfriend, Ted?"

It's been years since I have brought a girl home excluding the dates that I have brought for the galas and the events.

"I really don't know. What is it with you people always asking about me brining girls home? Look, I really am not enthusiastic about you girls bringing your boyfriends. So I suggest you too extend that same courtesy towards me."I replied cockily.

My dad looks smugly at me at the same time my mom glares at both of us. The rest of the dinner flows freely.

I should probably get dad alone after dinner to ask about the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner we all were sitting in the living room enjoying each other's company. I know Mom doesn't like it when we talk business during family dinners but that deal is burning a hole in my pocket.

"Dad, can I have a word with you about work?" I asked my dad knowing Mom is glaring at the same time as my sisters are sighing.

"We won't take long," my dad assured my Mom.

He walked to his study with me following him. Once inside he moved behind his desk and asked about it.

"Dad, that deal you gave this morning- what is it about? It seems like someone should go to India to get all the information required for the deal."

"That's why I gave it to you. They will definitely need the high end executives from our company. You are the COO and the future CEO of GEH. Since Ros and I are busy with the Jordon project, we are stuffed for the next five months. And Ros will take care of that Aziza &amp; Co. acquisition," he replied coolly as if it's that simple.

Damn! It's not even two months since I am back from the Singapore trip but he wants me to travel again. But the logical part of my brain knows how important this deal is and they have been working on that Jordan deal for months. So I gave my decision before I change my mind.

"Yes, I will." A bigger part of me knows that he trusts me to give such a big deal. Of course I have worked on many huge deals but his trust on me proves that I am something more. My high school experience was not really a sweet memory. I didn't score well in my exams and I was undergoing _THE PHASE _where I tried to fit in but did not exactly succeed. I went to WSU mostly because of my parents. My dad was really disappointed that I didn't join the ivy leagues. I did excel in college graduating as Summa-Cum-Laude with a 4.3 CGPA in business and economics.

But he giving me this deal proves all that he really trusts me and has forgiven me for those not-so-cheerful years.

"Our men had already gone there and made arrangements. You and your assistant have to leave within this week. All arrangements have been made. "

"Okay, I will tell Lillian to get in touch with Andrea," I replied.

With that I left his office to inform my other family members about my upcoming business trip. They all were sad and disappointed as I came back now only and will be gone for another five months.

"Take care, Teddy. Call as often as possible. I will come to the airport on your departure," She says in such a way it breaks my heart. I was always my momma's boy. She supported me and encouraged me at every turn. I do miss being her little boy.

"Bye, Teddy Bear! WE WILL MISS YOU," my sisters yell even though they're hugging me tightly.

"I don't mind an Indian girlfriend," you guessed right it is from my youngest sister Madison.

"Neither do me nor our parents. Do you people?" Phoebe chirped in her irritating yet lovely voice. Both dad and mom nodded with a smile. I saw something mischievous in dad's eyes. I tell you my family is really weird.

"You are going to be working with our Indian manager. Or should I tell a beautiful, young female manager," He said with a glint in his eyes.

Outside near my car my came and said, "You will be flying to Chennai and all arrangements are made. Andrea will give all the details to Miss Thomas first thing tomorrow."

"Okay Dad, bye!" with that I left.

Now, all set. I am leaving Seattle tonight. Lillian and few executives along with my security Denny and a translator, I think she can speak six Indian languages- how many do they have? Anyways I have no idea. We are taking our company's private jet. We will land at the Chennai airport making a pit stop in Dubai.

I am on my way to the airport with my mom, dad and sisters. After a tearful goodbye from my mom and my sisters, a pat and a goodbye from my dad I leave. I know even my dad is little guilty to send me on this trip but I have to. In fact, I am little excited. From since I was a kid I like travelling to new places and meeting different people. Many Indians are working in our company but I have not personally met any of them. So, this should be really a new experience.

I try to while away my time in the flight by doing some work. It is few hours now since we have left Seattle.

We land in Dubai fill the fuel and take some rest and take off again. I am really tired so go to the bedroom and drift off hoping to have that something which I am missing. Even I don't know what it is. Let's see.

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
